jerichofandomcom-20200214-history
Fallout
Fallout was the second episode of Season One of Jericho, airing on September 27, 2006. The Morse code message heard over the title in this episode was JERICHO FALLOUT. Plot Jake and Robert Hawkins both see that radioactive fallout is headed to Jericho from Denver, Colorado. Jericho has two fallout shelters, one under Town Hall, the other one under the Medical Center. According to Johnston, about 300 people can fit in the Town Hall shelter. Jake and April discover that the other shelter has become very dirty and polluted. With over 5,000 people in Jericho, Eric goes out to warn people to use their basements. Johnston has disappeared after saying he was going to the church. Jake, with some help from Heather tries to fix the Medical Center shelter but cannot in time. They transport those people to Town Hall, but the shelter there is nearly full. With help from Gray Anderson and Shep Cale, they drive to the Salt Mine. Jake realizes that there is no door to stop the radiation from getting to the people, so they decide to use dynamite to blow the entrance. Emily ran out of gas on her way to Wichita and meets up with two Jericho cops. They too are running low on gas, and she advises them to try the Richmond farm, not too far away. When the arrive, the pump is locked, and according to Bonnie, Stanley has the key. Emily realizes, noticing blood and a tattoo on one of the men, that these are not real cops. She warns Bonnie through sign language, and grabs a gun from the Richmond house. She goes up to the bathroom on the second floor, loads the gun, jumps from the window and heads to the police car. She then begins to, channel by channel, try to contact the real Jericho police through the radio. When Emily hits channel 3, she reaches Jake, but before Jake can get to his walkie, Emily switches channels. After blowing the entrance, Jake drives to the Richmond farm. When Emily gets to channel 8, she reaches the fake cops. Emily then finds Jimmy and Bill in the trunk of the police car. Bonnie rushes outside, as do the two cops, who threaten to shoot Bonnie if Emily doesn't cooperate. Jake arrives in time, and shoots and kills one of the cops. Emily shoots the other cop. The rain is beginning to fall, so Jake, Emily, Bonnie, Jimmy and Bill head to the cellar. Johnston is found by Gail in Town Hall, after hitting his head. Hawkins has gotten the radio to worked and found out the fate of many attacked towns, information he does not share. Along with Denver and Atlanta; Chicago, Philadelphia and San Diego are gone. Cast Starring * Skeet Ulrich as Jake Green * Ashley Scott as Emily Sullivan * Lennie James as Robert Hawkins * Michael Gaston as Gray Anderson * Sprague Grayden as Heather Lisinski * Erik Knudsen as Dale Turner * Kenneth Mitchell as Eric Green * Brad Beyer as Stanley Richmond * Shoshannah Stern as Bonnie Richmond * with Pamela Reed as Gail Green * and Gerald McRaney as Johnston Green Guest Starring * Alicia Coppola as Mimi Clark * Beth Grant as Gracie Leigh * Vic Polizos as Shep Cale * Clare Carey as Mary Bailey * Richard Speight Jr. as Bill Kohler * Darby Stanchfield as April Green * Bob Stephenson as Jimmy Taylor * Jonno Roberts as J. P. Achor * Candace Bailey as Skylar Stevens Co-Starring * April D. Parker as Darcy Hawkins * Sterling Ardey as Samuel Hawkins Gallery Fall Out storm.png Skylars house.png Fake Patolmen.png AllClear.png Mine23.png MEdicalcenter2.png Richomnd farm 23.png marytav2.png In shelter.png Skylar Dale.png Category:Episodes Category:Season One